Blood Promise
by AllThatGlittersIsEmu
Summary: Light is given a second chance at life by a mysterious Shinigami, there's a catch however.Will Light repeat his same mistakes or will an unlikely relationship bloom between him and his adversary?
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoplez ^;^ a plot bunny came to be and this is what I came up with, I don't know if it's good but that's up to you guys. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn it Matsuda!"<em> I limped through the deserted streets bleeding heavily from the bullet wounds. The warm blood flowing down my arms and chest soaked through my clothing and left a trail behind me. _I don't have much time left._ I made my way into an abandoned warehouse, stumbling onto the staircase. My vision became blurry from losing so much blood and it became harder to breath as I lay there waiting for death to take me. _I guess I'm not God after all. How could I be so stupid? _My plan of creating a perfect world crumbled before me. Justice and right judgment are now just a fragment of my past. I closed my eyes, struggling to take my last breaths as death looms over me.

Such a pitiful creature. I looked at the screen in the sandy wasteland as it was the only way to kill boredom. It was amusing to see what was happening on the other side, the mortal side. I rubbed my feet in the cool grains, kicking a few bones around in the process. It's amazing, how did Ryuk find such and admirable human? Sitting in this hell-hole of a realm bores me, and to think that he was able to escape this abyss of nothingness, but took the pleasure of killing his only amusement. Oh well, that lazy Ryuk has always been a peculiar character. If I were to obtain a genius like him, I would take so much advantage of the possibilities. To take pity on a dying human, a Shinigami's greatest sin. I took a deep breath before making my decision as these very thoughts alone could possibly lead to my demise. Taking the life of a human into your own hands is an abomination, is only best punishable by death. I spread my wings, ascending into the sky to enter the mortal realm.

"Do you, wish to live?" An androgynous voice whispered.

I opened my eyes to see a ghastly Shinigami standing before me. It towered over me, staring down at me with inverted eyes and sickly pale yellow pupils.

"Who are y-?" I couldn't finish my sentence as I began to cough up blood.

"Don't worry about that, do you wish to live?" Its eyes rolled around constantly, never stopping to focus in one direction.

"I can give you "It took a deep whistle like breath "Life, if that is what you wish." It drooped its head, letting its silver hair cascade into its face and wrapping around its shoulders.

"Why would you want to give a second chance to a fool like me?" I sulked. I can't understand these creatures at all.

"I have my reasons. You have exactly two minutes and thirty seconds until your death. So, what's it gonna be?" It moved its hand down my cheek and cupped my face.

"Well? Two minutes and twenty seconds left."

His skin was cold and slightly moist, his death is certain if he doesn't hurry.

"I-I want to live!" He shouted in desperation.

"Heh, that's what I thought. Despite your foolishness and being useless, you still cling to life like the pathetic being you humans are. How selfish and greedy you all are. I will give you life as long as you make a promise, promise me…."

* * *

><p>What I mean by inverted eye is that the 'whites' of the eye are the color of the iris and the iris is the color of the 'whites'. Anyway, tell me what you think so far, if you do, I might just upload the next chapter, well, I was going to do that anyway, but I could change the outcome or leave it as a one shot, it's all in your hands people ^;^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people ^;^ I was really bored today and had nothing to do, so I put up the next chapter. Happy reading~

* * *

><p>"How does that sound?" It conjured a book that looked similar the death note but the words were black and the book itself was white. "One minute." Such a promise can give me like or death, despite how stupid it sounds. Why would I even consider doing such a thing? It should be a breeze to keep. At that moment I was nothing but putty in its hands as it could bend me into all sorts of fun shapes at its hearts content, if it has a heart. "Well? Thirty seconds left, what will it be?"<p>

"I promise!" I belted out on impulse.

"Thought so." It snapped its fingers and froze time, or at least I think so, seeing as how the gears above me suddenly stopped turning.

"This can never be broken, if you wish to continue living." It sliced my cheek with it long, claw-like nail. "Surely you won't forget, this mark will always be with you, and so will I, watching your every move." It smirked soaking a page of the book with the fresh blood from the wound it created. "Now." A giant mirror ascended from the ground taking the position of a pillar. Purple smoke was emitted from the glossy obsidian skulls that bordered it like a frame. "Go ahead, look in it. The Lych's mirror shows not what you are, but what you once were." It said monotonously. Using all of my strength I managed to stumble to my feet, looking into the frosted glass that seemed so out of place among the bones and skulls decorating it in a medieval gothic fashion.

I floated behind watching him limp over to the glass, his eye widened, an effect of seeing your past self I suppose, humans are rather confusing creatures. He ran a hand through his hair and down his face, his reflection followed without delay with an immovable smile plastered on its face. In the same clothing, it lacked blood and holes from his defeat. "This is creepy." He said trying to remove the grin from his reflection. "Why do you want to help me any way?" Despite being such a bright boy, he still asks stupid questions. "I've been watching your adventures with Ryuk, the only amusement I could receive in that waste land. Despite your arrogance you are quite an exceptional human. I owe Ryuk, that is why I chose to do this, and with you no longer around we'll both be bored."

"I see, what exactly do you owe him?" I could see that He regained his strength by the sparkle in his eye.

"Heh, you humans sure ask a lot of questions. It's for helping me a while back. Enough of your annoying wonderings and step through the glass." He stared at me for a moment before touching the liquefied glass. "Go on, I'll meet you on the other side." With one last glance, he walked through, hopefully he wouldn't go too far back or else I would have to redirect him.

"So you really had the guts to do it, Mir." Ryuk appeared chuckling."I hope you know what the consequences will be."

"Technically I didn't save him, we made a deal, so nothing too bad should come out of this."

"If you say so, speaking of which, how did you get a hold of that book?"

"That's a secret. You should be thanking me in any case."

"It was fun while it lasted, but you didn't have to do this, guess you have some plans for him then?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, in any case we should hurry, his trip down memory lane should be over in a few. We don't need to lose him in time"

"As usual, only caring about yourself." He chuckled "You're so serious, you should loosen up a bit."

"I guess you want me to become irresponsible like you?"I sighed.

"Don't say that ,I'm very responsible."

"Sure you are."

And on that note, we went in after him to see where he fell in his life, this is sure to be interesting.

* * *

><p>See that pretty little button below with the orange bubble? And it has words next to it, click on those words and type something, then press submit. Within a few seconds those words will magically appear again under <strong><em>Reviews<em>** So review or I'll make sure that your name is the next to be written in the death note. See that Shinigami standing behind you? Of course you don't, its watching you and won't leave until you write a review, so do it now and your life will be spared. What are you waiting for? ^;^


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know I've taken a break from writing, but it was so I could improve before continuing on with anymore chapter or new stories in the future. Hopefully it has gotten better, but I have no clue ^^'. But here is the chapter you all have been waiting for. Also, I've made it easier to follow along with whom is speaking, sorry for confusing you all, I have the initial of the person to differentiate whose point of view it is. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>L:<p>

I walked through; choking on the liquid mist I've passed through. There was nothing. A black abyss was before me with occasional echoes of a familiar voice. _Is this a trick? _I questioned as I seemed to float across the black air that entrapped me. Looking down there was what I think was a reflection of myself. A dim spotlight cast upon an amethyst entity that followed my movements, becoming a mass of sludge before taking on my next position. A narrow staircase or smoke formed in front of me followed by _"Come hither"_ in a serpentine whisper. With each step a small dust cloud ascended into my face and filled my nostrils with a heavy tar that weighed down my lungs no matter how much I coughed and wheezed. There was a path at the bottom; it was just as narrow with black and red bricks filled with ash and bones. I walked along it for a bit before being met by a powerful gust of wind, throwing me back at least five feet and to the ground. A circle of lights formed around me, flashing brighter and faster with each passing second, forcing me to close my eyes. I could hear my father's last words faintly as other images sprung into sight overlapping one another. Finding the death note, being shot by Matsuda, and meeting Him.

"This can't be happening, it must be a dream" I whispered.

So many memories flooded at once, I sank back into the cold brick. And I literally began to sink, like quicksand I could feel the cool yet somewhat grainy mixture cover my body.

"_Light!"_ I heard a voice echo. _"Light! Hurry up!" _I ignored it, giving my body up to the darkness, a sacrifice only worthy of the gods. A god should only die by another god's hands right? Right, it's that simple. I murmured a few more things to myself as I blackened.

M:

"Mortals really are useless." I sighed going through the portal. To think that such a genius can't even face his own past without giving up, oh well, it doesn't matter to me. It didn't take long to find him. Hanging from a crucifix of tar, black roses cradled his body just enough to support him, his face was white as paste as he was being eaten alive. "Giving yourself up, eh? I won't let you out of this that easily." Ripping the vines from his chest I caught him as the abyss growled and receded back in to the nothingness. Mortals are so much trouble. I thought as the lifeless worm dangled from my arm. "I guess I'll have to decide for him." I groaned. So much work, this kid. Most people get lost but instead he quits? He's quite the peculiar fellow indeed. I placed my nails upon his forehead, searching for a good memory. _It has to be something big… _After searching for a few minutes, something worthy of taking a look at appeared. "Yes." I whispered to myself "I've found it." With a smirk of pleasure, I thrust my fingers into his skull. _Chriiiiiick _The cracking sound was like music to my ears, only if I could hear the delicious bone fractures every day. It seems like a good memory to choose, after all, a bit of Russian roulette has never killed anyone, unless you're mortal. I withdrew my hand; a purple bubbling liquid ran down his head through the holes I left. Each droplet faded his essence little by little until he melted into the air, leaving only a black rose covered in ebony fluid.

L:

A bright light beamed down on me. _Am I in heaven? Did that damn Shinigami lie to me? _I covered my eyes with my forearm blocking the sunny invasion marching through my window. I felt as stiff as a statue with the worst hangover known to man. Opening my eyes a bit, I was blinded by the sun reflecting off the green walls. _Wait a minute! _I leaped to my feet, falling out of bed in the process. _T-This is my room?!_ I trembled to see everything that I once knew right before my eyes again. I clawed my way up and stood in front of the mirror. It was me, or rather, it is me. My chocolate brown hair, neat, yet elegantly disheveled my pale skin with no bruises or blood, and the death note….The death note! I ran to my desk, fumbling to open the drawer without causing a fire. There it was. Right before my eyes, the bane of my existence right before me in perfect condition as it nothing had happened and my death was only but a dream. I guess my sins were really washed away and my mark seemingly cleansed from existence.

"So…" I heard that raspy whisper again.

"What are you going to do now… Kira?"

I spun around to see it again, staring at me its sickly eyes. It was tall and gaunt with grey skin, its face sharply angled with black stripes leading to its scarlet lips covered in stitches with three sharp canine teeth protruding from the upper lip, a bone through its septum and black pendulum like earrings. How it was able to talk, I have no clue as just looking at it sent chills down my spine. It wore a black trench coat decorated with what I think are human teeth and black pants. He was nothing like Ryuk. A heavy air of depression and melancholy seemed to follow him when compared to Ryuk's random, quirky personality. "Where's Ryuk?" I asked as calmly as I could, turning away to avoid its gaze.

"He's not here." It scoffed.

"I can see that, where is he?"

"That's irrelevant now. I'm your new shinigami." It said while picking at its long purple nails.

"W-What?" My heart dropped ten thousand feet and my mouth became like the Sahara desert.

"_Light!"_ a gentle voice called. _"What are you doing? You're gonna be late for the college entrance exams!" _It was Sayu, I haven't heard that voice in such a long time, and it comforted me somewhat, although anything was more comforting than that thing.

"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled back at her.

_The entrance exams, that's right, I remember this. That's when we met._ I turned back to the shinigami staring into my soul.

"I picked a good one didn't I?" its smirk was filled with the kind of cockiness that made you want to teach it a lesson.

"I guess." I mumbled before quickly changing into the grey suit with a back and yellow tie, the suit of that day, no, this day. I tightened my tie and grabbed my suitcase before heading out the door. This time I'm prepared to face him.


End file.
